


Понимание

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только девушки понимают девушек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

> Флаффная девчачья порнушка, возможный сквик (секс во время менструации).  
> Исполнение заявки 2-04 с TW Kink’а «Лидия/Эллисон/Эрика. NC-17. Только девушки понимают девушек».  
> Время действия: лет через пять-шесть после событий сериала, когда волчата отучились, вернулись в родной город и поселились всей стаей.

\- Привет. Никого еще нет. Есть будешь? Как встреча? – привычно засыпав ворохом ни к чему особенно не обязывающих вопросов на выбор, Эллисон открыла дверь, впустила Лидию в дом и посторонилась: поскольку работа у той была нервная, а характер не сахар, предсказать, в каком настроении она вернется, обычно не представлялось возможным, и потому проще было дать ей первые несколько минут свободного пространства, чтобы потом точно знать, как себя вести, чем наброситься со своим сразу и напороться на скандал.  
Невнятно хмыкнув, первым делом Лидия повесила на крючок сумочку, стащила с себя жуткие, но неизбежные при ее профессии каблукастые туфли и расстегнула строгий пиджак. Сразу стало легче.   
\- Встреча отвратительно – с нашими сведениями мы выиграли бы дело в два счета, но этот престарелый динозавр заявил: «Не наши методы!» и все испортил. Есть не хочу. Хочу в душ, - отчиталась она, и, чуть улыбнувшись, взяла Эллисон за руку. – С тобой. Пойдем?  
И через несколько минут они, обе нагие и мокрые, стояли под струями воды. Лидия просто замерла, размеренно дыша и пытаясь представить, как с этой водой, капающей с волос, с плеч, с кончиков пальцев, уходят усталость и раздражение, а Эллисон, намылив губку, сперва осторожно водила ею по телу подруги, а потом, взяв душ, внимательно смывала пену и остатки мутного утомительного дня. Получалось хорошо: воспоминания и заботы, которых из-за сегодняшней начальственной глупости у Лидии изрядно прибавилось, уплывали, растворяясь, зато изнутри жаром поднималось то, что ей пришлось отложить утром.   
Глубоко вдохнув, Лидия чуть подалась назад, прижимаясь к Эллисон. Та усмехнулась:  
\- Хочешь? – вернула душ на место и прижалась в ответ, прочертив по спине Лидии две линии своими напряженными сосками, а ладонью погладив выбритое сердечко на лобке. Большего Лидии и не было нужно – в такие дни она заводилась с пол-оборота, иногда ей хватало даже просто присутствия Эллисон. Или Эрики, которой сейчас не было, но которая явно скоро объявится: не в ее правилах пропускать такие вещи, а она и так не пришла вчера, шляясь не пойми где – явно в преддверии очередного разочарования.   
Усмехнувшись, Лидия уперлась руками в теплую от пара и горячей воды стенку душевой кабины, положила на них голову и расставила ноги шире:  
\- Проверь сама.  
Тонкие струи падающей воды ласкали плечи, а бедра Эллисон, ее живот и мягкие округлые груди – спину и ягодицы Лидии, медленно потираясь о распаренную чувствительную кожу, и от этого хотелось постанывать, выгибаться и чувствовать дальше, больше, острее.  
Эллисон рассмеялась:  
\- Вот она, скользкая адвокатская натура, - и, поцеловав Лидию в выступающий верхний позвонок, повела руку вниз, прижимаясь теснее, раздвинула гладкие складки, погладив пальцем между ними, а потом направила ладонь дальше и глубже и рвано выдохнула Лидии в ухо. – Очень скользкая!   
Та только застонала в ответ, прогнувшись сильнее, и от этого движения капля крови сорвалась вниз, упав на дно душевой между ее расставленных ног, и, расплывшись в воде красной кляксой, исчезла в водостоке.   
Лидия всегда словно сходила с ума в последний день накануне и в первые дни месячных: желание накатывало вместе с небольшой дурнотой, болью и приступами жара, а головокружение из-за упавшего давления давало легкий предобморочный эффект уплывающего куда-то вдаль мира и обостряющихся ощущений. Она легко возвращала себя в реальность, если нужно было работать, но, оказавшись дома и рядом с Эллисон и Эрикой, просто растворялась в этом дурнотном помрачении.  
Белье раздражало горящую кожу, и его нужно было снять, а после хотелось прикосновений, поцелуев, пальцев внутри, которые входили бы медленно, осторожно, по готовой мокрой дорожке, а потом двигались бы все быстрее, лаская, поглаживая, надавливая где-то на грани боли и удовольствия или уже за ней, когда в удовольствие даже боль – Лидия переставала думать, как будто превращаясь в одну желающую вагину, втягивающую в себя пальцы, словно облизывающую их, жадную до ощущений, движений, ими, наслаждением от них пытающуюся заглушить тянущую боль, для чего наслаждение нужно было сделать особым, запредельным, сверх.  
В самый первый день – в самый сумасшедший – секс всегда превращался в эдакое соревнование, в гонку, где боль схлестывалась с удовольствием, и второе должно было заглушить первую, не дать ей проявиться, почувствоваться. Сексом, оргазмом, наслаждением Лидия глушила противную дурноту, и потому все выходило с надрывом, на грани – но так оказывалось еще слаще. Однажды она даже потеряла сознание после оргазма – всего на пару секунд, но Эллисон с Эрикой все равно перепугались, пытаясь привести ее в чувство, а потом долго выясняя, все ли с ней в порядке, сама же Лидия лежала, свесив голову с кровати и шевеля пальцами уложенных на две высокие подушки ног, которые, как вспомнила Эллисон, при обмороке должны находиться выше головы, и вовсю веселилась над их усилиями, чувствуя какую-то потрясающую иллюзорную легкость. Потом же, когда все немного успокоились, а сама Лидия вернулась к более адекватному поведению, Эрика с горящими глазами спросила:  
\- Круто было? – и завистливо вздохнула. – У меня так ни разу не получалось!  
И, конечно, выслушала все, что ей причиталось, от разозленной недавним испугом Эллисон.   
Эти двое вообще, кажется, постоянно ссорились, умудряясь не поделить что угодно от ее, Лидии, времени до места на диване – но поразительным образом срабатывались в серьезных делах и моментально и накрепко сдруживались против кого-то третьего при необходимости. Они и «совпали» первыми, когда сама Лидия ни о чем таком еще не думала.   
Поначалу она даже потешалась над Эллисон и Эрикой – совпадение выходило презабавное, особенно когда они обе поутру мрачно выползали на кухню и смотрели друга на друга волком (Джексону пришлось поймать и удерживать брыкающуюся Эрику, обещающую показать Лидии настоящего волка, после того, как та озвучила эту мысль впервые, но это все равно не помогло избегнуть кары, потому что милая Эллисон в это время зашла со спины и хорошенечко огрела старую подругу диванной подушкой, за которой не поленилась сходить в гостиную, под одобрительный рык Эрики невинно пожав плечами в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд: «Волчьи замашки. Заразно», и только появление Дерека предотвратило побоище). На тот момент в сказки про совпадения циклов живущих вместе женщин Лидия не верила, однако обнаружение того факта, что в следующий раз задержка, которой она почти испугалась, оказалась всего лишь способом организма окончательно настроить внутренние часы по тому времени, которое они уже показывали у Эллисон и Эрики, заставило Лидию признать: байки оказались вовсе не такими уж глупыми, и к двум раздраженным волчицам на утренней кухне добавилась еще одна.   
А поводов для раздражения у нее, надо признаться, было гораздо больше, чем давали банальные циклические гормональные изменения, которые она неплохо умела контролировать еще с далеких подростковых времен. И первым из них – и по силе, и по значимости – был ее ненаглядный Джексон. Пока они не жили вместе, Лидия мало обращала на это внимание, однако теперь не видеть стало попросту невозможно: менструации Лидии превращали ее не самого идеального, но по крайней мере искренне пытающегося о ней заботиться и, кажется, на самом деле ее любящего парня в какого-то шарахающегося от нее непробиваемого придурка.   
Сначала ей казалось, что в Джексоне говорит брезгливость – все же женские крови дело специфическое, а Уитмор тот еще зануда, который отказывался ее целовать даже во время самой банальной простуды и всегда таскал с собой дезинфицирующие салфетки, – однако постепенно Лидия поняла, что дело не в брезгливости, а в страхе. Клыкастый и брутальный волк-оборотень попросту боялся ее в «особые» дни. Возможно, это было нормально и даже логично: какие еще эмоции может вызывать кровь, накрепко связанная в сознании самцов с ранами, опасностью и болью? Вот только ей, Лидии, от этой его нормальности и логичности легче не становилось: мало того, что от желания накануне и в процессе она готова была поскуливать и выгибаться, как мартовская кошка, так еще и любовник, обычно проблемами с темпераментом не страдающий, впадала в молчаливую истерику от любой ее попытки не то, что раскрутить его на секс, а даже просто пообниматься, чего тоже хотелось до звездочек перед глазами. В итоге несколько дней в месяц она проводила нервная, неудовлетворенная и совершенно одинокая – и если справляться с этим, пока она жила с родителями, не особенно обременявшими ее своим присутствием в доме и способными запросто уехать на полмесяца отдыхать, предупредив ее за двадцать минут до выхода, было более или менее возможно, то жизнь в доме, полном людей и оборотней, превращала подобные дни в кошмар на шаткой границе самоконтроля и уголовного преступления.   
Особенно когда Лидия пригляделась и заметила, что шарахается от нее не только Джексон – вообще все парни за исключением разве что Дерека, и то с оговорками, старались не иметь с ней никаких дел кроме вынужденных пару дней в месяц, и в конце концов разозленная Лидия начала ощущать себя буквально прокаженной: при полном доме народу к ней старались не прикасаться лишний раз и даже не заговаривать, словно опасаясь то ли заразиться, то ли вызвать истерический припадок или вспышку ярости, и было не ясно, сколько в этом глупостей из расхожего мужского фольклора о женских «критических днях», а сколько волчьих инстинктов. Но, в общем-то, ей было все равно: какого черта их обычно вполне себе теплый и адекватный дом, в котором живут имеющие мозг и иногда пользующиеся им люди, раз в месяц превращался в поле битвы полов и площадку строительства лепрозория?! Она терпела достаточно времени, надеясь, что они справятся, но не было даже попыток, и у нее тоже появилось право на ответ. Что делали несчастные с лепрой тогда, когда ее еще не умели лечить, а их просто выгоняли подальше от других? Правильно, сбивались в группы и устраивали свою жизнь так, как могли и хотели сами там, куда остальные боялись и сунуться!  
С этой мыслью, подогреваемая смесью раздражения и желания, Лидия пошла к Эллисон и Эрике, чувствовавшим себя, она отлично знала, так же.   
\- Ну, что скажете? – спросила она, изложив суть проблемы и свое видение ее решения, сидя на постели Эрики с идеально прямой спиной и видом обычной светской беседы и изо всех сил стараясь не скрещивать руки на груди, как бы ни хотелось, ведь она ни капельки не нервничает и не предлагает им ничего особенного, она же современная женщина без всяких предрассудков, в отличие от их неотесанных самцов-полулюдей! – Ну, скажите же что-нибудь!...  
\- Я не знаю…, - нерешительно протянула сидящая рядом Эллисон, закусив губу, и, возможно, будь они с Лидией вдвоем, ничего в тот вечер бы не произошло, потому что ни одна не решилась бы первой, и они так и ходили бы друг вокруг друга не один месяц, переваривая и дозревая. Однако они были не одни, и если для Эллисон главным являлось слово, а Лидия пыталась совмещать слово и дело, то Эрика явно – иногда в ущерб результату, а иногда, как в тот раз, на потрясающую пользу – была человеком (волком?) дела. Поэтому, мотнув головой и недовольно фыркнув, она пересела к ним на кровать и, положив ладонь на бедро Эллисон, прижалась губами к шее Лидии.   
\- Хватит дурью маяться! Я тут свихнусь, пока вы надумаете! – раздраженно выдала она и взялась за Лидию всерьез, где-то в процессе притянув и втянув к ним и Эллисон.   
Надо ли говорить, что пары поцелуев в шею и одного движения кончиком языка вдоль чувствительного уха хватило, чтобы убить все еще трепыхавшиеся внутри Лидии и так полудохлые предрассудки, а зрелища этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы завести Эллисон до дрожи и сбившегося дыхания?   
В тот первый раз, слегка – а может, и гораздо больше – невменяемые, они не дошли до душа, успев кончить по нескольку раз и вырубиться вповалку, и только утром обнаружили, что изгваздали совсем новое постельное и не только белье и друг друга, а высохшая кровь очень плохо отмывается из-под ногтей, и вяло – удовлетворенно – переругиваясь, делили ванну на троих, в процессе решив, что виновата все-таки Эрика, и Лидия вдвоем с Эллисон вознамерилась ее наказать путем щекотания, которое под взвизги, а дальше и под стоны перешло в плавный, уже не такой безумный, но все такой же приятный повтор ночи.   
Чуть попозже, на совсем трезвую голову и остальное, правда, выяснилось, что длинные ногти – не самый лучший вид маникюра для подружки, решившей протянуть девушке руку помощи (одна Эрика довольно скалилась – ровно до того момента, как Лидия пообещала подарить ей когтерезку), а белья все же искренне жаль, и они посокрушались о собственной глупости – но ни стыда, ни хотя бы смущения, которого можно было бы ожидать в такой ситуации, не было. Они чувствовали себя совершенно обычно, как будто все, что произошло, было в порядке вещей – очень приятных вещей. Может быть, сработала шоковая терапия – если и сносить внутренние стены, то уж все сразу, за один раз, – а может быть, из них просто наконец-то получилась своя стая – особая, «только для девочек», как однажды кокетливо выдала Эллисон под их дружный хохот.   
Они не прекратили ссориться, их жизнь не превратилась в идиллию и не наполнилась розовыми облаками и сахарной ватой – однако этого и не было нужно.   
И когда, как это часто бывает, Лидия сидит вечером в гостиной перед телевизором, ощущая теплую ладонь Джексона на своей ноге чуть выше, чем невинно, Эллисон уютно примостилась на коленях довольного Скотта, а Эрика, порвавшая с очередным парнем, оказавшимся вовсе не тем, кто ей нужен, а «тупицей и тряпкой», и потому злая и обиженная, ревниво сверкает глазами из своего кресла, Лидия чувствует, что она дома и все правильно – так, как и должно быть. От того, как Джексон медленно поглаживает ее бедро, забираясь кончиками пальцев под короткую юбку, но не нарушая последних приличий, по телу Лидии бегут мурашки, а между ног теплеет, и она знает, что скоро они поднимутся наверх, в свою комнату, и он, наверное, сразу же прижмет ее к двери, даже не раздевая, только стянув белье, и возьмет там же, жестко, настойчиво, но ей будет хорошо и даже не придется притворяться, потому что сегодня хочется именно так. Как знает и то, что утром проснется первой и, спустившись на кухню, чтобы благородно приготовить завтрак, найдет там Эрику, и, когда та подойдет к ней со спины, обнимет и, проведя языком по шее, тихо попросит:  
\- Пожалуйста?... – Лидия откинет голову ей на плечо, согласно прикрывая глаза, а потом позволит затянуть себя в полупустую кладовую – она уверена, что остальные еще спят, да и Эрика услышит, если кто-то появится рядом, но все равно есть негласные правила, – послушно опустится на колени и, повинуясь настойчивым, но не грубым рукам в волосах, прижмется губами к обнаженной под домашним платьем, уже влажной и солоноватой плоти, проникая языком в складки, поглаживая, посасывая, а потом просто ловя короткие резкие движения подошедшей к грани Эрики, которая после, кончив, на несколько секунд замрет, а затем сползет на пол рядом и примется целовать, почти вылизывать ее лицо, скользя по коже то губами, то языком, и Лидия не знает, захочет ли каких-то ласк в ответ или просто поцелует Эрику в висок и усмехнется ей в ухо:  
\- Завтрак за тобой – я теперь устала, - и ускользнет под тихое возмущенное рычание.   
Это ничего не меняет между ней и Джексоном, больше того, она отлично знает, что вовсе не фигурально перегрызет ему глотку, если он попробует подкатить к какой-то другой женщине или намекнуть на тройничок, и у Эллисон со Скоттом то же самое. С Эрикой сложнее: у нее никого нет и всех слишком много, но ни Лидия, ни Эллисон не ревнуют, потому что это было бы глупо – нельзя отказывать Эрике в поисках того, чем обладают они сами, и об этом не нужно даже говорить: все и так ясно. Это правило они нарушили словами только один раз: когда Эрика вернулась домой, пропахшая сигаретным дымом, дорогой выпивкой, сексом и чужой женщиной. Ни у Лидии, ни у Эллисон, конечно, не было обоняния оборотней, но этот запах они уловили обе и сразу, и почти хором объявили, что такого больше быть не должно. Эрика огрызнулась, заявив, что она свободна, что это ее выбор, что все мужчины идиоты, от которых она устала, а понять женщину может только другая женщина, однако Лидия хорошо видела, сколько в этих возражениях нервной фальши пробующего границы нелюбимого ребенка, а в глубине глаз Эрики опасливой радости от их злости, и твердо ответила, что Эрика ошибается: не «другая женщина», а «своя женщина». И хотя на это Эрика недовольно скривилась и, хлопнув дверью, ушла, больше ничего подобного не повторялось.   
Возможно, по чьим-то меркам их жизнь ненормальна и неправильна; кому-то она вообще могла бы показаться дикой. Возможно – и иногда Лидия даже злорадно думает, что желательно – Джексон и Скотт не очень-то этому рады и сожалеют, что даже не попытались дать им с Эллисон то, что требовалось, когда все это только начиналось. Однако сути дела это ни мало не меняет: в некоторых вещах понять женщину может только другая женщина, и Лидию это полностью устраивает.


End file.
